Hisoka's Visit
by muttjc2003
Summary: When Hisoka comes over and visits Gon and asks, "What do you want to do?", what will happen? Read to find out. ;)


Author's Note: Hello everyone, it's Mutt again! This is going to be a Hisoka x Gon fanfic. This will only be my third fanfic, so any reviews will be nice. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of its characters.

Warning: This will be a lemon and if you don't like boy x boy don't read this. Characters will be OC.

One morning Hisoka was just walking around town thinking about his lover Gon when he saw this little boy that was wearing green and smiled. Hisoka started walking to Gon's house so he could spend the day with happy boy.

Hisoka knocked on the door, "Gon it's me your precious person." Hisoka called out smirking because he knew Gon didn't want everyone knowing about their relationship. Gon opened the door with wide eyes, "Hisoka be quiet, people could hear you!" Gon exclaimed kind of smiling happy to see his loved one. Hisoka just laughed and said, "You are such a scaredy cat, it's not like anyone cares about us." Gon just pouted at him showing Hisoka his big brown eyes.

"So, Gon what do you want to do?" Hisoka asked bored. "I don't know, you are the one that came to my house." Said Gon looking at Hisoka expectantly. "Well we could you know, have some fun." Hisoka said smirking widely. Gon crawled over to where Hisoka was sitting on his couch and smiled. "That sounds good to me." Gon whispered in Hisoka's ear. Hisoka shivered feeling Gon's hot breath in his ear. "How about we go to your room love." Hisoka said already picking up Gon and walking to his room.

Hisoka pushed Gon onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He leaned down and started to kiss Gon, licking Gon's bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter. Gon opened his mouth and moaned at the sweet taste of Hisoka's hot mouth. Hisoka smiled against Gon's lips. He started trailing kisses down Gon's neck all the way to his collarbone and started nibbling on it. Gon was squirming from all the pleasure he was getting. Gon started to tug off Hisoka's shirt so he could feel his chest. Hisoka smirked down at Gon, "Impatient much?" Hisoka asked chuckling. Gon just whimpered wanting to feel his chest, Hisoka pulled off his shirt in one quick motion slightly startling Gon. As soon as his shirt was off Gon was up and biting on Hisoka's left nipple tweaking the right one, Hisoka moaned in pleasure.

Hisoka could feel his cock straining to get out of its confinement, so he pushed Gon down onto his back and started to take his shirt off feeling the smaller boys body. Hisoka started to pull off Gon's shorts and boxers freeing the boy's smaller member. As soon as he got off Gon's clothes he pulled down his own pants and boxers throwing them to a random spot in the room. Hisoka leaned down licking Gon's hardened nipples tasting the boy's skin. Gon panted struggling to breathe as Hisoka nipped at his stomach. Hisoka's cock throbbed at hearing Gon panting and moaning under him. Hisoka started trailing his hands over Gon's smooth thighs getting closer and closer to the younger boy's dripping cock. Finally Hisoka's mouth reached Gon's hard member and his tongue slipped out licking the tip tasting his precum. Gon bucked up his aching for more friction on his cock, he whimpered wanting more. Hisoka chuckled laughing at the boys antics. "Mo-more." Gon breathed out. "More what, Gon?" Hisoka said smirking and grabbing the smaller member. "Pl-please." Gon all but cried getting desperate. "Come on Gon you have to tell me or I won't know." Hisoka said smiling as he rubbed the boy's aching cock. "Suck me!" Yelled Gon getting frustrated. "Okay, okay you don't have to yell at me." Said Hisoka jokingly, but before Gon could say anything else he put the boy's cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Gon moaned loudly and Hisoka smiled around the boy's cock sucking harder. He reached down one of his hands to his own leaking member and started to jerk himself off as he sucked rapidly on Gon's cock. Gon started to buck his hips up and his cock went down Hisoka's throat. "Hisoka I-I'm go-oing to cum!" Screamed Gon releasing his seed into Hisoka's throat. When Gon reached his climax he let go of his own cock and released his load onto the bed sheets. When Hisoka leaned down for a kiss Gon gave him access to the inside of his mouth quickly and they swirled their tongues together moaning, Gon could taste himself on Hisoka's mouth and smiled pulling away.

"I want you to fuck me." Gon said getting hard again. Hisoka just smirked and nodded putting three of his fingers against Gon's lips. "Suck." He said. Gon opened his mouth and started to suck the long, slim fingers in his mouth. Hisoka was starting to get turned on by the sight in front of him and pulled his fingers away quickly shoving one into Gon's tight ass. Gon moaned at the intrusion in his ass and started to grind against the finger inside of him. Hisoka pushed another finger in and started scissoring them preparing Gon for what was to come. Then finally he added his third finger into the tight cavern thrusting them roughly into Gon searching for his sweet spot. When he found it Gon screamed out in pleasure and he quickly memorized where it was so he could hit it with his cock later. Hisoka pulled out his fingers and Gon grumbled feeling the loss of friction and looked at Hisoka wantonly. Hisoka just smiled and got up walking to the bathroom and grabbing the bottle of lube that was in the bottom drawer. He got back on the bed and squirted some of the cool liquid into the palm of his hand and quickly coated his hard member. "Get on your hands and knees, love." Hisoka said huskily admiring the view of his lovers smooth ass. Hisoka then scooted up behind Gon and pushed the tip of his cock into Gon's entrance and waited for Gon to adjust to his large cock. Then Gon shoved backwards and completely sheathed Hisoka's cock with his ass moaning loudly. Hisoka grunted from the sudden movement and tightness of Gon.

"Move!" Gon yelled and Hisoka did. "Ahh, you're so tight." Hisoka moaned out and Gon just moaned louder not able to form coherent words. Hisoka started searching for Gon's prostate again and knew he found it when Gon yelled out in pleasure. Gon started matching Hisoka's thrusts with his own and that just doubled the pleasure for both of them. "Ha-h-harder!" Gon panted. Hisoka obliged the request and started to thrust even harder into Gon, smirking at how much of a slut his little lover was. "You're such a slut, love." Hisoka whispered huskily into Gon's ear and Gon just sped up with his thrusting causing Hisoka to moan out loudly. "See what I mean." Hisoka said laughing lightly as if they weren't just having really hot sex. "Y-you talk t-to much. Gon panted out smiling brightly and looked over his shoulder kissing Hisoka passionately. Hisoka reached his hand around Gon's waist and started pumping his dripping member, matching their speed. "Ahhh, I'm g-going to cu-ahhh!" Screamed Gon reaching his climax. Hisoka feeling his lover's muscles tightening around his cock also came riding out his orgasm, and releasing his seed into Gon. They both collapsed onto the bed holding each other close. Hisoka pulled out of Gon and grabbed a towel that was on the dresser next to Gon's bed, wiping them down. He then threw it with their clothes and covered himself and Gon with the sheets. Gon snuggled up to Hisoka and said, "I love you Hisoka." Hisoka smiled and said, "I love you too Gon, now close your eyes and sleep." "Goodnight." Gon whispered tiredly. "Goodnight love." Hisoka said happily and then they fell asleep in each other's tight embrace.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short I kind of rushed it so it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to, but I'm still kind of happy with myself… :/ Please review and tell me if I need to fix anything. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
